I wish you would
by imamessofawriter
Summary: Based on the song I Wish You Would by Taylor Swift. Akashi Seijuro, a well-known businessman, recalls the memories of his recent flame, which he still has to get over, though he doesn't know that she is still madly in love with him.


**Summary: Based on the song I Wish You Would by Taylor Swift. Akashi Seijuro, a well-known businessman, recalls the memories of his recent flame, which he still has to get over, though he doesn't know that she is still madly in love with him.**

 **A/N: Here is another 1989 piece, which was laying around for almost 4 months now. This was written throughout all these 4 months so I'm sorry if some bits seem inconsistent or something like that. Also this has been partly beta'd so I may have not spotted spelling and grammar mistakes since Microsoft word says there aren't any mistakes. Please comment and give me some feedback. Thank you**

 **Warnings: AU, Aka-Fem!Kuro**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basket or 1989. All right to their respectful owners.**

 **Words: 2537**

* * *

 **I Wish You Would**

It was 2 am and Akashi Seijuro was in his red Ferrari, speeding down the street of the all-familiar neighborhood as he headed home back from work. Today he stayed late in his office, working on a new project that would definitely change the face of the Akashi corporation. He rolled the windows down, allowing for fresh air to enter his lungs rather than those of the air conditioning.

His eyes trailing down the line of rich mansions occupying the current street, he takes a right turn that would lead him to a shortcut to his house. However, as he enters a much more familiar street, one with bitter sweet memories he instantly regrets it, ' _it's in the past_ ' he told himself as he drove away, avoiding a certain driveway, one that he pulled in ever so frequently to the point he memorized the way like his own name.

He spared a glance at the house, the lights of a certain room were still on; _she_ was awake and working on her latest masterpiece. He wanted to talk to her but he couldn't, the great Akashi Seijuro couldn't face her, not after what he has done. He was absolutely positive that she hated him, after all the fight had escalated to a new level and she hung up the phone, signaling the end of their relationship.

In her room, Kuroko Tetsumi was sitting at her desk by the window working on her latest novel. After her breakup with Akashi she was trying her best to cope and move on, but she couldn't. She was still madly in love with him. So it didn't help whatsoever when it was 2 am and she spotted headlights pass the windowpane, she remembered the days where she waited for certain headlights to appear.

She tore her gaze and focused on her laptop screen with whatever words were written on. She regretted hanging the phone on him, she regretted shutting him out from her world like this. She regretted that he didn't know that she would remember him as long as she lived. Most of all she never got to say what she wanted and that hurt the most.

They were a crooked love, their relationship was bound to fail, everything around them screamed for them to run and hide but just as they were about to give up any hope they would turn back and run to each other.

She didn't notice the tears streaming down her face until she felt water droplets on her hand. Everything they had been working and fighting for seemed to vanish in that instant, there was screaming and yelling, cursing and anger. But most of all, the one emotion that she strongly felt was betrayal.

.

Tetsumi was working on the plot of her novel before she started writing the actual story. It has been two months since she published her latest installment, and received great criticism for the contents in the book. She just kept sighing as she sat on their shared bed with no idea's whatsoever; it was as if she hit a writer's block. _'Just great_ ' she thought sarcastically with a hint of annoyance, "what are you doing? C'mon let's go down Tetsumi" Akashi extended an arm with a knowing smile.

It was their two-year anniversary and they decided to go on a small little romantic getaway to Paris, but the pair obviously brought some of their work with them. Sighing, Kuroko closed her laptop and got of the bed, she was wearing a light sky blue dress that contemplated her pale skin, her light azure locks falling neatly on her shoulders.

"I'm blaming you for my writer's block, Sei" she joked as she slipped on some flats, she wanted to wear heels but couldn't because Akashi wouldn't let her, claiming that he would be short if she wore them, seeing as she would tower over him.

Hand in hand they walked down the streets of the Champs-Élysées, the moon shinning above them, it was almost perfectly romantic, save for the bystanders and noise. "Two years, huh?" Akashi muttered with a soft look in his face as he looked up to the sky, "we've been through a lot in these two years and here we are still standing strong"

He shouldn't have said those words; little did he know that he just jinxed their relationship. The formidable absolute emperor didn't see it coming, nor did he expect things to turn like that; so much for being the absolute.

.

Back in the present, Akashi had slowed down considerably as he thought of what had happened, as he recalled the memories of their last time spent together. He tightened his grip on the will and glared at the road, he regretted all of his actions and words. Usually he was calm and collected but when it came to a certain Kuroko Tetsumi, all logic was thrown out of the window.

He wouldn't lie, not to anyone and mostly not to himself, he was straightforward and honest, those were one of the reasons he was viewed as somewhat cruel. But his straightforwardness did not match those of a certain bluenette, she was much more brutally honest than him, always talking in a deadpanned expression with a monotonous voice.

It was one of the things that he loved about her and one of the things that he currently misses; he was still madly in love with her. After their messy breakup, he spent an entire week drinking his sorrows and locking himself up in his room, refusing to talk to anyone. Then a week later, his friends managed to get him out of his cave and out to mingle with people, only for things to turn even worse.

Both people were famous and known in their own ways, Akashi being a successful businessman and the sole hair for the Akashi corporation, while Tetsumi was a well known YA author with bestselling books and was a screenwriter earlier in her career. So it was no secret that they were surrounded with paparazzi and gossip, their faces printed on the front page of tabloids each time a rumor appears.

Things didn't look out good the next morning after his friends dragged him to a 'guys night out' at some random club. He woke up with a headache and some random woman lying naked next to him. He quickly dismissed her and went to wash up, however when he turned the TV on to the news there were already rumors going on of him and the one-night stand.

.

Akashi looked at the TV in shock, he was photographed with a couple of women in a club, their hands were all over him and he was looking at them lustfully. The next picture showed on screen showed Tetsumi with a sad expression on her face, it was the first time she showed any kind of emotion publicly, she was about to enter the airport and go back home after their fight.

The reporters kept on speaking how hurt and sad Tetsumi was after she got into a fight with her boyfriend, another picture pulled up of him and a stripper, his lips were all over her. He cringed as he saw it and was about to pick his phone to call Tetsu but then another video showed up of him talking to her on the phone, even though it was blurry, everyone could tell what happened.

"you know what, of course I don't want to spend time with your boring old ass" he yelled in the phone, "there are over a hundred other women out there, I don't need you"

"what are you talking about, Sei" he remembered her trembling voice in his head, she was trying her hardest not cry.

"oh you know what I'm talking about you prude" he snarled, "maybe if you just know your place, like any commoner would"

"oh that's rich coming from you Akashi" she snapped at him, it was the first time he heard her talk in this way, and it has been a really long time since she called him by his last name.

"don't you dare talk to me in that tone" he threatened.

"I will talk in whatever tone I wish you fucking asshole, hope you enjoy your time alone with those bimbo's" she yelled, "next time you are with a bunch of slut's make sure I can't hear them through the phone, fuck you…" He looked at the phone in shock as the line went dead, did their relationship just officially end.

All memories of what happened flooded back into his mind and he quickly shut the television, not wanting to hear more. He remembered how he wanted to go out and have fun but Kuroko wanted to stay in and play scrabble. He recalled him complaining about her attitude of wanting to stay at home and how being a house buddy is so boring.

.

"Sei, please I don't want to go out tonight, I just want to rest" she repeated in a monotonous tone as she sat down on the sofa of their hotel room, "you can go, after all they invited you not me"

"Nonsense Tetsumi, the two of us are going together" Akashi argued as he stood closer to her, he was staring to get annoyed with her attitude. In the morning when they went out for brunch, they ran into some of Akashi's business partners and they decided to invite them for dinner, in the midst of their getaway.

"Sei they are your business partners, and I feel quite exhausted since we've been out all morning and afternoon" she countered sternly, "besides there is no place for an author like me in your business table"

"It doesn't matter, they invited us out of respect so the BOTH of us have to be there in our best" the red head emphasized his sentence, aside from her attitude, Akashi was getting annoyed with her excuses for not attending business events with him.

That was the breaking point for Tetsumi as she stood up from the sofa, clutching her hands tightly with tears brimming her eyes and looking at her boyfriend – soon to be ex – with frustration. "It's your fault for agreeing to dinner, I mean for fuck sakes we are on our two-year anniversary and now suddenly we have to attend a business dinner" she yelled.

"keep your tone down Tetsumi" the heir threatened as he glared back, "you are right when you said that there is no place for you in a business table, after all business is about forming connections with others and accepting offers, not declining them for the sake of our luxury"

.

Gripping his hands on the wheel and in the heat of the moment Akashi took a U-turn and turned back to his ex's driveway. The chances of her getting ready to bed where high but he had to believe that somehow she was probably working on her novel or a manuscript for something. He pulled into her drive way and parked the car in front of her gate, hastily he stood up and rang the bell.

After seeing the car pass, Kuroko had continued her work but was interrupted with the bell ringing, making her jolt in her fear. It was at times like these that she wishes she actually hired bodyguards or have someone around with her. Mustering whatever courage she has, she walked towards the monitor and turned it on to see who was ringing her door bell.

Through the screen there stood a red haired man, in his work attire and looked like he was desperate for her to open the door. The author looked confused for a moment and was contemplating her choices, should she continue ignoring him or should she set the record straight and confront him?

"Akashi" she replied coldly through the small microphone next to the monitor, deciding that she would tell him off one last time.

"Tet- umm. Kuroko could you please open the door" he asked politely, much to the shock of his former girlfriend. Nodding to the screen quietly she opened the main gate and slipped on some slippers before going down to the door, she wasn't going to risk letting him in, specially after showing up at this time of the night; who knows what he wants from her.

She slowly creaked the white wooden door open as Akashi's car pulled up to the door. The young heir closed the engine to his car and got off, his eyes staring at his ex, whom was dressed in a thigh length silver silk night gown covered with a complementary silk robe, and white unicorn slippers. Her azure locks were tousled in a way that made it hard for him to keep his hands from taming it.

"you look fine as always Kuroko" he began the conversation, taking note of her sudden twitch as he spoke. "I don't expect you to invite me inside after what I did, but I want to say that I'm sorry, sorry for everything I've done to hurt you, sorry for cheating and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I just want us to stop hiding and running a way from us, I just wish you would hold to our time together without any bitterness, and I don't know what else to say"

"Akashi" she sighed as she looked at him, "we were a crooked love from the start, it wasn't going to work out but we insisted and tried, but to be honest you always pushed my buttons, one minute you would give me everything and the other nothing, I also wish you would remember what we once fought for"

"I still love you" he muttered as he looked at her with a somewhat heartbroken expression, he had to tell her that and clear his conscious. With saying all what was on his mind, he turned around and headed for the car, after all there was no place for him here.

It was 2 am.

She heard his voice.

He saw her face.

In the dark.

Tetsumi grabbed Akashi's hand once she got over her initial shock, "huh?" Sei asked as he turned around in confusion. But instead of getting a reply Kuroko smashed her lips against his and wrapped her free hand around his neck, "I wish you would come back to me, I wish you would stay here, you know it's all good because I still love you and I won't forget you as long as I live" she cried as tears streamed down her face.

"I will" he replied as he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her once again, this time with burning passion. Slowly and without breaking the kiss they both went back inside the house, the house that they share. He wouldn't let her go anymore, he will hold on tight and stay by her side no matter what. Even if they were a crooked love, they would always turn back around, they were made for each other and no one will take it away from them.

* * *

 **A/N: So to make things clear for those who got confused (I also got confused when I re-read it):**

 **1\. Akashi is a business man as typical and Kuroko is an author.**

 **2\. They were on their 2-year anniversary-honeymoon thing, and basically the spent all day doing a lot of activities and then on one day they ran into some of Akashi's business partners and they invited them to dinner.**

 **3\. Kuroko was tired and didn't want to go out, then Akashi got pissed and they had a small banter.**

 **4\. After the whole incident Kuroko asked for a time off, since their relationship is somewhat on-off.**

 **5\. Afterwards there was the whole club scene and thing that officially made their relationship end for good – at the time.**

 **6\. But because they are in a toxic relationship, they got back together.**


End file.
